


La stella morta

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Confusion, Early Work, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non potete andarvene, mio signore”“Non posso neanche restare. È una guerra che non possiamo vincere, ma io ho il dovere di fare di tutto per evitare un massacro”
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Éowyn
Kudos: 1





	La stella morta

**_ La Stella Morta _ **

“Non potete andarvene, mio signore” Éowyn era vicina alle lacrime. Il ramingo la fissò, ma fu come se i suoi occhi le passassero attraverso. La sua mente era troppo stanca per farsi carico anche dei sensi di colpa nei confronti della donna.

“Non posso neanche restare. È una guerra che non possiamo vincere, ma io ho il dovere di fare di tutto per evitare un massacro” le disse. Il suo tono risultò brusco, e immediatamente se ne dispiacque. Éowyn non aveva niente a che fare con il suo umore, non era giusto che riversasse su di lei le sue angosce.

La vide abbassare lo sguardo, ed annuire lievemente. Sospirò, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

“Éowyn ...” mormorò “Non vorrei andarmene, da solo io e lasciando soli voi. Ma devo farlo, è il mio destino”

“Il vostro destino, mio signore Aragorn, è di essere _re_ , non di morire per una causa persa” disse, prossima alle lacrime.

L’uomo si voltò, tentando di celarle la sua espressione. La realtà era che non lo esaltava l’idea di partire da solo, ma non vedeva soluzioni alternative.

Di troppe morti era già stata macchiata la Terra di Mezzo, e lui non voleva che ne dovesse subire ulteriori. E nemmeno avrebbe potuto chiedere ad Éowyn o a qualcun altro di seguirlo. La viltà era l’ultimo dei difetti che voleva abbinare al suo nome, alla sua stirpe, già profondamente segnata dall’avidità di Isildur.

Quando si sentì pronto ad affrontare lo sguardo della donna, si girò nuovamente verso di lei. I suoi occhi erano cristallini pezzi di ghiaccio, che parevano scandagliarlo fino all’animo.

La vide fissare intensamente la Stella del Vespro intorno al suo collo, per poi guardare in basso, con umiltà.

“Credo che adesso sia meglio che io me ne vada” dichiarò il ramingo. Non piaceva nemmeno a lui il carico di significati che il gioiello portava con sé, non dopo la visita di Elrond almeno.

Cercava di distogliere i suoi pensieri da Arwen, ma per quanto ci provasse gli risultava impossibile.

“Non stanotte. Aspettate domani mattina, ve ne prego” sussurrò Éowyn con tono implorante. Aragorn sospirò. Non sapeva materialmente cosa fare. Da un lato, desiderava partire subito, per incrociare il sentiero dei morti sotto la luce del sole. Ma dall’altro...

Dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista, ad Edoras, c’era stato qualcosa in quella donna che l’aveva colpito. Qualcosa nel suo sguardo, battagliero e al contempo dolce. Qualcosa che in quel momento gli stava chiaramente impedendo di muoversi.

“Va bene Éowyn. Solo stanotte” mormorò, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli della donna, prima di cadere in dei pensieri che sapeva essere proibiti. Il sorriso che le illuminò il volto, fu abbastanza. Servì a sciogliere qualsiasi dubbio residuo.

Si sedettero accanto al fuoco. Era tardi, e l’accampamento di Dunclivo era deserto. Poche ombre si scorgevano dalle tende in cui ancora i lumi erano accesi. Aragorn si accese la pipa, e rimase in silenzio a lungo, godendosi quella calma che, ne era consapevole, non sarebbe stata duratura.

Fu Éowyn a spezzare quella sorta di incantesimo.

“A cosa pensate?” chiese, osservando lo sguardo perso nel vuoto del ramingo. Quest’ultimo scrollò le spalle.

“Non c’è molto da pensare in tempi come questi. Mi limito a riflettere su quale sia la via migliore da seguire. Su cosa è necessario che io faccia” le spiegò.

“E poi pensate anche a lei” disse, con un filo di voce, portando nuovamente lo sguardo al gioiello. Aragorn non fu certo di cosa sarebbe stato meglio dire. E del resto la ragazza non si aspettava nemmeno una risposta. Sapeva che pensava ad Arwen. E lui non poteva nemmeno riuscire ad immaginare quanto questo la facesse angosciare.

“Éowyn, tu sei una donna meravigliosa, e sono certo che meriti...” lei non lo lasciò concludere la frase. Si alzò in piedi, e lo sovrastò, fissandolo con espressione grave.

“Non mi dite che mi merito qualcuno di migliore di voi. Quello che merito, è la verità. Vorrei che aveste il coraggio di dirmi che io non sono alla vostra altezza, che non potrò mai competere con _lei_ ” sibilò. Subito dopo, divenne rossa in volto. Gemette.

“Éowyn, ti giuro che mi dispiace per tutto questo. Io non posso ignorare quello che mi lega ad Arwen” si alzò anche lui, prendendola delicatamente per un braccio. “Ma, allo stesso tempo, non posso ignorare nemmeno te. Tu sei... viva. Sei bellissima, e sei una donna degna di Rohan” sospirò “Ed è per questo che ti chiedo di credermi quando ti dico che potresti avere di meglio, rispetto a me. Io sono solo un’ombra, Éowyn” lei fece un sorriso stentato.

“Voi non siete un’ombra. Siete solo convinto di esserlo, ma vi posso capire. Nessuno meglio di una donna può comprendere quel senso di inadeguatezza, quella voglia di fare, priva di alcuna possibilità. Non mi state raccontando cose di cui io non sia già un’esperta” gli disse, avvicinandosi verso di lui “Ma io non sto cercando l’uomo più valoroso che ci sia in tutta la Terra di Mezzo. Anzi, io non sto cercando niente e nessuno. Io so solo quello che ho davanti” la voce della ragazza tremava, e Aragorn cominciava a sentire qualcosa venire dal profondo, qualcosa che pensava stesse morendo insieme ad Arwen. Sapeva di non poter amare Éowyn. Eppure quella sensazione c’era, era viva e tangibile.

Preso da un impeto di pura follia, le prese il viso in una mano. Tentennò, e lei ebbe tutto il tempo di accorgersi di quanto stava accadendo. Ma non reagì. Semplicemente, si lasciò baciare, si lasciò sfiorare da quelle mani, delicate e al contempo decise.

Era come camminare su una realtà che non era quella che era abituata a conoscere. Non seppe bene com’era successo, ma si trovò in piedi, spinta contro l’entrata di una tenda. Non si soffermò troppo a pensare. Si limitò a seguire i movimenti del ramingo, ad assecondarli, a diventare un tutt’uno con la sua pelle, con le sue mani, con la sua bocca.

Fu solo quando si ritrovò sdraiata, con l’uomo a sovrastarla, che le venne concesso un po’ di fiato. Aragorn si era fermato. Ansimava, e aveva un’espressione colpevole.

“Io... mi dispiace Éowyn” mormorò. La ragazza assunse un’aria seria, mettendosi a sedere per essere alla stessa altezza degli occhi del ramingo.

“E di cosa vi dispiace, esattamente?” chiese, sentendosi pericolosamente vicina alle lacrime.

“Non so che cosa mi stia succedendo. So solo che il mondo sembra stringere le sue pareti su di me, e che tu mi aiuti in qualche modo a contrastarlo” Éowyn parve stizzirsi, ma non commentò. Lui se ne accorse “Ti prego, non mi odiare. Io ho bisogno di te, non voltarmi le spalle. Nascondimi agli occhi degli altri e proteggimi. Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia smettere di vacillare, Éowyn. Io... sento che solo tu puoi” lei si alzò in piedi, rossa in volto.

“Posso solo io, perché sono l’unica per cui non avrete rimpianti. L’unica che non vi causerà rimorsi quando ve la lascerete alle spalle” il ramingo tentò di protestare, ma lei non lo lasciò parlare “Mio signore Aragorn, so benissimo che arriverà il momento in cui non avrete più bisogno di me” abbassò lo sguardo, salvo poi voltarsi verso l’apertura della tenda, la quale lasciava trasparire le deboli luci dell’alba “Vi prego solo di restare al mio fianco, finché il Sole non è tramontato” mormorò, lasciando finalmente che le lacrime tracciassero percorsi umidi sul suo viso, bianco come non mai.

Aragorn non riuscì a reprimere l’istinto di abbracciarla. Stava tentando in ogni modo di pensare ad Arwen, ma il suo viso assumeva contorni sfuocati, a cui si sovrapponevano i lineamenti della ragazza di fronte a lui, di quell’animo battagliero e con troppi desideri inespressi.

“Ti ho promesso che rimarrò fino a domani. E lo farò” le sussurrò in un orecchio, piano, per non rompere quella magia che sembrava essersi creata in quel piccolo angolo di mondo.

Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, senza parlare. L’unica cosa di cui avevano bisogno era di sentire la presenza l’uno dell’altra, per motivi troppo diversi o forse fin troppo simili.

Il Sole seguì il suo corso regolare quel giorno, nessuna preghiera fu abbastanza potente da fermarlo nel cielo più a lungo. Ed Aragorn dovette andare via. Éowyn non sapeva quando e se l’avrebbe rivisto.

Sapeva soltanto che il suo sapore bruciava prepotentemente sulle labbra. E che quello non sarebbe morto mai.

****

La guerra era finita, e loro avevano vinto. Aragorn era pronto all’incoronazione, sebbene non riuscisse ancora a comprendere fino in fondo quanto accadeva intorno a lui.

Si era ricongiunto ad Arwen, e averla vista viva, sana, felice, gli aveva comunicato emozioni più forti di quanto credeva fosse possibile provare.

Si girò, per un istante. Poco distante da lui, Éowyn teneva stretta la mano di Faramir. Vide sul suo volto i segni di quella gioia che lui non era stato in grado di donarle.

Le sorrise, facendole un cenno con il capo.

Arwen era la donna che era destinato ad amare. Eppure sapeva che una parte del suo cuore era marchiata con il nome della giovane ragazza di Rohan.

Non aveva più bisogno di lei, e lei non aveva più bisogno di lui. Ma fra loro c’era un mare di mute promesse, forse ancora da mantenere.

Ognuno custodiva i segreti dell’altro. E questo li avrebbe legati per sempre.


End file.
